Beruang!
by NaruHinaKarin Forever
Summary: Bagaimana cara Naruto bertarung melawan beruang yang tiba-tiba hadir di depan matanya dan bagaimana reaksi Hinata tentangnya. Drabble NaruHina fanfict


**Beruang**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by NaruHinaKarin Forever**

 **Warning: OOC, typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sudut jalan kota yang tak bisa dibilang sepi, terlihat sosok remaja muda dengan pakaian rapih ala anak sekolahan, rambut pirangnya terlihat berkilau ketika sinar mata hari menerpanya, memberikan kesan lebih untuk setiap orang yang melihatnya. Ya, dialah Naruto uzumaki bocah pembuat onar yang tak kenal rasa malu.

"Huff~ huff~" Bocah kuning itu menghembuskan nafasnya pada kedua tangan yang saat ini sedang beradu. Mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin akibat terpaan angin pagi musim dingin yang bisa membekukan jiwa dan raganya.

Naruto narik keatas resleting jaketnya dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Matanya menatap setiap kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang tak bisa dibilang sepi. Hari ini dia bangun terlalu pagi, dia sengaja tidak menggunakan motornya karena ingin menikmati udara sejuk kota yang ia cintai ini.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto menoleh ketika sebuah suara halus melesak memasuki indra pendengarannya. Penglihatannya menangkap sosok mungil berbalut sweeter dan bersurai biru gelap mendekati dirinya.

"Oh! Hey, Hinata. Kau tidak menggunakan mobil?" tanya Narutodengan wajah konyolnya. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk bagian belakan kepala.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun jalan kaki?" Bukannya menjawab Gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu malah balik bertanya yang membuat Naruto mendengus sebal.

Naruto berbalik dan menyatukan tangannya di belakang kepala lalu kembali berjalan dengan Hinata yang mengekorinya, "Motorku di service." Jawab Naruto bohong, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Hinata."

Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. Bisa gawat kalau Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya memerintahkan sopir untuk menurunkannya saat melihat bocah pirang tersebut.

"A-Aku hanya ingin pergi sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Ia, be-berjalan kaki."

"Huf~ kau ini. Kau tahu kan kalau ini musim salju? Bagaimana kalau kau nanti sakit? Kau tidak mau kan kalau semua orang mengawatirkanmu, lagipula sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas akan diadakan."

Hinata membuang muka ketika mendengar semua omelan yang Naruto ucapkan. Dan apa yang Naruto ucapkan tadi 'Bagaimana kalau kau nanti sakit? Kau tidak mau kan kalau semua orang mengawatirkanmu, lagipula sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas akan diadakan' Wow. Kalau saja Naruto tidak ada disini pasti Hinata akan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Oh, sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"..."

"..."

Naruto bersiul. Sesekali melirik Hinata yang tengah menundukan kepala dan membuang muka ketika tak sengaja pandangan mereka saling beradu. Naruto sangat-sangat tidak menyukai suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Umm../Hm.."

"A-Ahh...! K-Kau duluan saja, Hinata?"

"Na-Naruto-kun dulu!"

"Tidak! Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengalah pada perempuan. Jadi, kau duluan saja, oke!" Demi boneka kyubi yang dibelikan _kaa-sannya_ sewaktu ia kecil dan demi celana dalam Sakura yang Ia curi saat pelajaran renang, dia akan selalu mengalah kepada perempuan kecuali perempuan jadi-jadian.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, "Umm... Naruto-kun berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, Apa Naruto-kun sudah sarapan? Kebetulan aku membawa dua kotak ben—" Wusss~ tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang hingga membuat Hinata menutup matanya erat.

Naruto mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya. Mengamati kotak bento yang dipegang Hinata, oh tidak, ternyata saat ini Naruto tengah terpesona dengan keindahan yang terpampang jelas di matanya dengan penuh perhatian.

"—uang!" Hinata menaikkan alis matanya sebelah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"A-Apa?" tanya Hinata yang kebingungan.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan serius dan wajah yang memerah. "Beruang." Tegas Naruto sekali lagi.

"Beruang?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya heran dan itu malah membuat Naruto makin melambung kedalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi sekarang aku tahu kalau kau masih suka yang gambar beruang hehe..." Naruto tertawa garing dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Suka gambar be-ru-ang? A-Apa!" **BLUSSSS!** "DASAR NARUTO NO EROOOO!"

BRAKKK... BRUUUKK... DUKK... DORR...DERR... DRUAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

 **END**

 **Hancur dan berantakan. Yah , inilah karyaku setelah sekian lama hiatus menulis fanfict. Tadinya sih mau buat yang lebih panjang dari ini dan ada konfliknya, tapi malah jadi kayak gini hehehe. Munkin lain kali saya akan beruaha lagi dalam berkarya. Dan semoga fict ini bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan bagi pembacanya.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya dan beritahu saya jika ada typo! See you leter, bye!**


End file.
